


(after) declarations of love

by Quillium



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, takes place directly after 4x12 "Singles Night"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: David half plans on telling Patrick that Ted kissed Alexis when he returns with the tea but when he sees Patrick all he can think about is the fact that he saidI love you.Patrick, who’s paging through David’s book even though David wasn’t sure if he’d like it, looks up and smiles that warm little smile that he makes sometimes when he’s just looking at David for no reason.





	(after) declarations of love

**Author's Note:**

> Me, realizing that I need to make content in order to get more Schitt's Creek content: *pikachu meme*

David half plans on telling Patrick that Ted kissed Alexis when he returns with the tea but when he sees Patrick all he can think about is the fact that he said _I love you_.

Patrick, who’s paging through David’s book even though David wasn’t sure if he’d like it, looks up and smiles that warm little smile that he makes sometimes when he’s just looking at David for no reason.

Maybe because he loves him.

_Patrick loves him_.

What’s worse, David knows for a fact that he loves him back.

“Lot of people?” Patrick asks, still half smiling, like he thinks he’s funny.

“Lot of single people,” David hums, hopping onto the counter and bending down to kiss Patrick. He can feel Patrick’s smile through the kiss, even as he raises a hand to cup against David’s cheek. When they pull apart, David taps two fingers on the tea and says, “There. Perfect.”

“It was already perfect,” Patrick says, “Because you’re here with me.”

“Okay. Ew. Gross. Let’s back up on the sappiness.”

“I’m just being honest.”

“I know you’re doing this on purpose.”

“Declaring my love for you? Being a good boyfriend? How dare I.”

“Yes. How dare you.”

“Hm. Unfortunately for you, I am all powerful. Nothing can stop me and my wicked declarations of love.”

David leans down and kisses Patrick again.

“I stand corrected,” Patrick’s lips turn up into a half-smile.

“Yes, yes, you do,” David beams, “Do we need to—do anything else—for the store at the moment?”

“It’s killing you to have asked that, isn’t it?”

“Yes, yes, it is.”

“Well, now that you mention it—“

“_Babe_.”

“You asked.”

“So you wouldn’t cut me off halfway through making out.”

“You want to make out?”

“Isn’t that what people do after grand declarations of love?”

“You know, we don’t have to. We can finish the stuff that needs to be done around the store and then watch some _Gilmore Girls_ together.”

“That’s an option?”

“Yes, David.”

“But I just told you I love you. That’s the fourth time I’ve ever said that in my life. I feel like necking makes sense.”

Patrick bites back a smile, “Would you like to neck, David? I’m up for it if you’d like it.”

“Well,” David does that thing with his head that he does when he’s thinking, moving it from side to side as his hands twist, “Gilmore Girls is pretty great.”

“Gilmore Girls it is,” Patrick kisses David’s cheek, “After we refill the shelves. The moisturizer section is looking a little empty there.”

“I’ll wait here for you.”

“Mm, no. You can come with me and get the other supplies we need.”

“I mean, is there that much stuff?”

“What, can’t handle it? And here I thought you’ve been working out.”

“I have, I have! Okay, fine, I’ll get the supplies with you.”

“Thanks. I can really tell that you love me.”

“I know. There are not a lot of people that I would do manual labor with, willingly.”

“Well, I mean, you have to. It’s your job.”

“Right. Yeah. Hmm. Grab a few face masks, I think those were pretty popular as well.”

“They definitely were. People think face masks are just like an easy, fast way to get a clean face.”

“Are they?”

“It depends on how you define easy and fast, as well as the quality and how good the rest of your skincare regime is.”

“Ah, of course. My mistake.”

“Yes, well, your skin is somehow amazing so you must know _something_ about skincare.”

“Something besides you handing me some of our products and telling me that they suit my skin type?”

“I mean, you listened to me and I’m practically an expert.”

“Practically?”

“I _am_ an expert.”

“Then I’m very lucky, aren’t I?”

“Yes,” David leans over and kisses Patrick, “Very lucky.”

“Very lucky,” Patrick echoes, warm and earnest in a way that makes David want to squirm even if just because sincerity makes him uncomfortable.

“Yes, well,” and because he’s being honest and vulnerable tonight, “I’m lucky to have you, too.”

Patrick grins and pecks David’s cheek, “You know, watching Gilmore Girls in the backroom seems a poor choice.”

“Oh, really?” David really wanted to watch it.

“Yeah. I’m thinking, back at the room I’m living in with Ray, there’s popcorn and drinks, and we could watch Gilmore Girls on my laptop instead of my phone—“

“I love the way you think,” David breathes.

Patrick smiles, “Let’s wrap it up and then we’ll head on over to Ray’s, shall we?”

So they do. The night ends with David borrowing Patrick’s pyjamas and popcorn stuck between his teeth. The morning comes with Patrick reading, still in bed next to David, and they spend the next hour with David reading over Patrick’s shoulder.

It’s the fourth time David has said _I love you_. The first time it meant so much to him.

Watching Patrick read, the way he eyes David sometimes and smiles like just being together makes him happy, David thinks it was worth it. The first _I love you_ between them.

(And he hopes there’s more to come.)

**Author's Note:**

> Your checklist before you move on: Should you be asleep? If so, sleep. Did you drink water within the past twenty minutes? If not, drink water. Have you stretched in the past ten minutes? If not, do so. It'll just take five minutes, max. Unless you're sleeping. In which case, it should take at least seven hours.


End file.
